1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a marking plate on various kinds of equipment or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A marking plate bearing a marking having directionality such as information, picture, and form is mounted on various kinds of equipment or devices.
Mounting of such a marking plate is realized in related art by inserting an lock pawl projecting from the back (lower) surface of the marking plate into a hole formed through a platelike member, and engaging the tip end (lower end) of the lock pawl with the back surface of the platelike member (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-271053).
For example, a monitoring camera is used in one mode where the monitoring camera is set with its lower portion oriented downward or in another mode where the monitoring camera is set with its lower portion oriented upward. In the case that a marking plate bearing a company name or a trade name is mounted on the case of the monitoring camera with the lower portion of the marking plate oriented downward, the marking plate should be rotated 180° in changing the orientation of the lower portion of the monitoring camera.
However, in the mounting structure in related art using the lock pawl mentioned above, the lock pawl should be disengaged from the lower surface of the platelike member every time the marking plate is rotated to change its orientation. Thus, the orientation of the marking plate may not be easily changed.
It is desirable to provide a mounting structure for a marking plate which can realize easy change in orientation of the marking plate with a simplification of arrangement and a cost reduction.